1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a power supply system of a device designed to cooperate with at least one portable electronic carrier, such as a credit or identification card or the like, and is more particularly concerned with a power supply system that allows a possible failure within the power source of the device to be overcome, especially during processing operations between the device and a card connected thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, numberous systems or devices exist that are provided with processing means and with 2-way communication means with portable electronic carriers, such as credit or identification cards or the like, capable of memorizing information in a non-volatile fashion. These systems are at least designed for reading and/or writing information into the cards and processing this information according to the applications covered by the cards. Such systems are particularly described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,919 (Cii/HB Case 2141).